Adventures of Liam 2: Quest for the Relics
by SpecialChosen1
Summary: Well, Siam's got the Oxygen Orb. He can go into space and get the second relic. Not if Liam and the Poog team can stop him! But they have to be careful! If Siam gets the last two relics; Armageddon. Part Two of the Trilogy. Reviews are appreciated!
1. Prolouge

A heart monitor is beeping, showing that someone is attached to it. The heart line is in a lab with three scientists.

Scientist 1: Dr. Mike Lee's log 101515. The experimental clone of William Edward Whittaker is going successfully. But the clone seems... Still. Carl and I will continue to record this clone's movements.

Carl: Mike, can you at least call me your younger brother? We're doing this clone together, you know. We're ready to install the power tube.

Mike: Ready?

Carl and the other scientist hold the power tube to the clone's tube.

Mike: NOW!

The power tube is installed and the cloning chamber has three rings of red electricity on it.

Mike: What in Einstein's brain?!

The heart monitor is loudly beeping and beeping until... It mellows. The clones veins, all of the veins, turn red.

Mike: What happened, Carl!?

Carl: I don't know, Mike. Let me check his brain waves.

Carl checks the brainwave scanner.

Carl: Mike, something's wrong. His brainwaves have completely changed. It's as if they were... reversed.

Mike: Reversed?

Mike touches the clone's tube.

Mike: Then I think I'll call you Siam. Siam Mittaker.

* * *

2 months later, Mike is recording Siam's light movements. Carl watches from the door.

Carl: Brother, are you okay? You've been observing that... Thing for 2 months now. You okay?

Mike: I'm okay, Carl, and he is too. As long as the kill button isn't pressed, he straight okay.

The tube's lights turn off and the water's draining. Carl pressed the button.

Mike: What are you doing!?

Carl: Sorry, but it's for your own good.

Mike: "Sorry?" You just killed my research worth 1.5 hundred dollars! If we show our faces to the heads of Poog, we'll never hear the end of it!

Siam punches the tube and his hand pops out.

Carl: I don't think I killed him, Mike...

Carl and Mike sees the awaken button.

Carl: ...I woke him up!

Siam breaks out of the tube, leaving Mike astonished.

Mike: Hello, Siam. My name's Mike Lee. I created-

Siam uses the force to throw Mike and Carl against the wall, leaving Mike unconscious and Carl running out of the lab, screaming. A security guard pops in.

Security Guard: What's going on in here?

Siam blasts a bolt of electricity near him. the guard runs away and picks up a radio from his waist.

Guard: This is Jason Kendall, code 4020, I repeat, the clone has broke out and is hostile.

A bunch of guards come out and aim guns at Siam.

Guard 2: Freeze!

Siam continues to walk towards them.

Guard 2: FIRE!

The guards fire. But Siam uses the force to hold the bullets mid-air and forces them back.

Guard 3: Stop or your going to hit the propane tank!

The bullets hit the tank anyway. BOOM! The room and building explodes.

* * *

Siam comes out of some rubble, wheezing.

Siam: Ho! That's the last time I make a building explode.

Carl: Help! Help! Please!

Siam: Huh?

Siam sees a hand out of some rubble. Carl.

Siam: Don't worry! I'm coming!

Siam pulls Carl out of the rubble. Carl's right eye, left leg, right arm, and torso are burnt.

Carl: AAAHHH!

Siam: Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you.

Carl: Really.

Siam: Really! You are the one who released me. How can I repay you?

Carl: I think I'm dying.

Siam: What can I do? I can try to get you to the hospital.

Carl: No, It won't do. People will panic. There is a robot suit, in the basement. Get me to the basement and I can access it.

Siam carries Carl to the basement, or what's left of the basement, and Carl touches the hand panel by a human-sized tube. A bunch of claws come out of the tube when the tube opens and the claws carries Carl and is put in the tube. Five minutes later Carl comes out with the robot suit on.

Carl: You... saved my life. I am indebted to you, sir.

Siam: Thank you Carl.

Carl: No. Call me... Cyborg Liam.

Siam: Sure. One question: How can we get jobs?

?: I think I can help.

A man covered in robes shrouded in darkness walks towards them.

Siam and C. Lee: Who are you?

?: Please, call me High.

The high holds his hand out to them.

* * *

That was 2004. In 2015, Siam and Ca- oops, I mean, Cyborg Liam's plan to get the oxygen orb worked. Siam's laughing and laughing.

Siam: Yes! (Singing) Our plan worked! Our plan worked! (Normal) And no one to stand in our way!


	2. Chapter 1: The Powers

At Poog, in the portal room, The team and Liam comes out, battered up and wounded.

Liam: Alright, tell me!

Gandalf: Tell you what?

Liam: You know. About the bolt of electricity coming out of my... my... my hand!

Jay: Oh, yeah, that.

Liam: Yes. That. What was it!?

Gandalf: Well... um... How can we put this delicately...

Gumball: You have electricity powers.

Darwin: Gumball!

Gumball: What? Someone was going to tell him sooner or later.

Liam: Electricity powers?

Gandalf: Well, yes. Harness it to control it.

Liam: You mean like this. HY-YAH!

Liam blasts another electric blast, bouncing around the room, ending blasting off Gandalf's hat. Gandalf stretches down to get his hat.

Gandalf: Well, yes. Minus nearly blasting someone's head off.

Liam: Got it.

A red light blares with emergency sounds going off.

Liam: What's that?

Kai: That's the emergency alarm. C'mon! To the mission room!

The room runs, except for Liam who walks, looking at his hands.

Liam: I think I'll call this lectricity.

* * *

The group is surrounding a hologram projector. A crash site is shown on the hologram.

Liam: What's the situation?

Batman: Something crashed near the trailer park.

Liam: The trailer park? That's where I live!

Liam notices something marked on the pod. Liam gets closer to examine it. It's two lines with a circle in between...

Liam: The Green Lantern symbol. Of course, the next relic: The Ultra Lantern Core! Someone's trying to help us. Wanna find out who, guys?

Everyone: Yeah!

Liam: Then let's check it out!

Liam runs out while the others walk.

Kai: I guess I now know why the Heads Of Poog wanted him to be leader of Poog Team A.

Jay: Yeah.


	3. Chapter 2: The Crash

At Liam's trailer park in Illinois, the team shows up by the wreckage of the otherworldly pod.

Liam: A yellow and red glow surrounding the pod? This wasn't caused by a normal meteorite...

Jay: The scanner says this came from Oa.

Liam: The Green Lantern planet. But why is it glowing yellow and red? Aren't those the colors of Sinestro and Atrocitus? And the Yellow and Red Lanterns?

Jay: Well, yes, but there has to be some reason.

Kai: We'll also have to find out. Help me open this thing. YAH!

Kai runs to the pod and punches it until a red hand punches a piece off and the piece knocks Kai back to the others onto the ground.

Kai: I'm okay.

The rest of the body comes out revealing it to actually be Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: The boy. Hand him over!

Cole: No way! He's necessary to save the world!

The ninja surround Liam. Out of the pod comes out Sinestro.

Sinestro: Then we'll have to take him from you.

Sinestro constructs a giant spider while Atrocitus constructs a sword and shield.

Cole: Guys, SCRAM!

The ninja, Gandalf, and Batman scramble and fights them both. Zane, Jay, and Gandalf fights Sinestro and his Fear-Spider while Kai, Cole, and Batman fight Atrocitus and his weapons. Zane takes out the spider's inside legs while Jay stuns the spider with lightning.

Gandalf: I have fought monstrosities like you before, and I'll do it once more!

Gandalf sort of levitates the spider. Sinestro get of the spider and flies towards Liam.

Sinestro: It appears I'll have to take care of the task myself.

Liam: AAAAAHHHHH!

Liam blasts Sinestro as he gets closer to Liam. Sinestro falls onto the ground and gets up, angrier.

Sinestro: Arrrgggh! Don't make us summon our boss!

?: Don't count on that Sinestro!

Sinestro and Liam: Huh?

A green blast shoots Sinestro. Liam looks up to see Hal Jordan, the popular Green Lantern.

Liam: Cool, Hal Jordan!

Hal: Don't gawk at me yet in awesomeness yet, Liam. First we got to defeat Atrocitus first.

Liam: Oh, yeah.

Hal constructs a cage for Sinestro and the rest of the team charge towards Atrocitus. The team surround Atrocitus.

Liam: Surrender now, Atrocitus! You're surrounded!

Atrocitus: You may be right about that, Whittaker. But you are defiantly outmatched by my might. As you may know, I am the lantern leader of rage. You are useless without a lantern. So PREPARE TO FACE MY-

Hal is behind Atrocitus and knocks him out. Hal then talks on a phone he constructed.

Hal: Guys, I need some garbage dropped off on their planets.

Hal deconstructs the phone and puts Atrocitus in Sinestro's cell and flies down.

Liam: So what was that all about?

Hal: Oh, Sinestro, Atrocitus, Larfleeze, and the other bad lanterns heard about Siam's deal and hijacks an Oa escape pod to trick you in order to kidnap you.

Liam: Why?

Hal: Because you are the only one to activate the ultra lantern core.

Liam: What?

Hal: Come with me. We shall go.

Hal constructs a bubble around himself and Liam.

Liam: Where are we going?

Hal: Farther than you've ever gone before.

Hal blast the bubble into the sky, bringing Sinestro and Atrocitus's cell with them. Little to them, a cyborc is watching. The cyborc pulls out a radio.

Cyborc: Lord Siam, The plan worked. Launch step 3.

The cyborc laughs evilly, having a ominous foreshadowing...


	4. Chapter 3: The Core

Hal and Liam are flying in space still in the bubble Hal constructed.

Liam: So, Hal, where are we going?

Hal: To the Ultra Lantern Core, to get it before Siam's army does.

Liam: And we're supposed to get there in a bubble?

Hal: No.

Liam: Whew!

Hal takes away the bubble and constructs a plane. Liam is truly amazed. And angered.

Liam: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST DO THAT ON EARTH!?

Hal: Well, I didn't want anyone to see it. They'd think they were mad. And Siam's forces would track us if our transport was this big.

Liam: Oh.

Hal: Is your seat belt on?

Liam: Y-yes, I'm not some lunatic.

Hal: Good. Cause things are about to get nuts in your opinion.

Liam: Why in space would in my opinion about to get...

Hal flies the ship at super speed.

Liam: CRAZY!?

Hal flies through a bunch of asteroids at superspeed while Liam is terrified, holding on to his seat for dear life.

Liam: ARE YOU CRAZY!?

Hal: Don't worry! I'm a fighter plane pilot!

Liam: Yeah, FLYING A SPACE JET... IN SPACE!

Hal: Relax! What's the worse that can happen?

Hal is flying towards a giant asteroid.

Liam: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Hal goes over the asteroid, Liam relived.

Liam: Whew! Heh, heh.

Hal: Quit fooling around, we got to go.

Liam: Where?

Hal: To the center of all Lantern cores.

Liam: Whoa.

* * *

At the center of the universe, Hal and Liam are still flying in the jet, Hal slowing down the jet. Liam notices a weirdly shaped moon up ahead.

Liam: Hey, Hal, why did you slow down? We're heading towards that weird moon.

Hal: That's no moon. It's the Ultra Lantern Core.

Liam: Hey, isn't that a reference to-

Hal has a rough landing on a pad.

Liam: YIPE!

The jet thoroughly lands. The ship opens up and Hal and Liam get out, Liam woozy.

Liam: Ugh. Remind me to bring a doggybag next time.

Hal: Heh, heh, heh. Alright, let's go.

Liam: Okay. Oh, and by the way, this seams like a super sensitive thing that should be protected.

Hal: It is protected.

Liam: Then why is there no one here?

Hal: Oh, there are people here. You just can't see them.

Liam: Oh.

Hal starts walking in one direction. Liam follows.

* * *

Hal stops walking at a weird giant orb glowing green, red, yellow, indigo, pink, orange, black, white, gold, silver, gray, platinum, and bronze.

Liam: Whoa! Is this the Ultra Lantern Core?

Hal: Yes. And we'll require backup.

Hal constructs a phone connected to a satellite dish.

Hal: Calling all available lanterns, Blue, Indigo, Green, and Pink! Me and Liam Whittaker need backup protecting the Ultra Lantern Core!

Hal deconstructs the phone.

Liam: Do you think they got the message?

Hal: Oh...

A bunch of lanterns corps members are suddenly flying towards the Core.

Hal: ...I'm pretty sure.

Liam: That's a lot of Lantern Corps Members.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, the Cyborc from the previous chapter is in front of Siam and Cyborg Liam.

Cyborc: My lieges.

Siam: Cyborc #101515.

C. Lee: Just call him Dot.

Siam: Anyway, "Dot", was the plan successful?

"Dot": Indeed, my liege. Hal Jordan of the Green Lantern Corps and Whittaker have caught Sinestro and Atrocitus just like we planned, and the tracking beacons were successfully planted on them when Jordan and Whittaker did.

Siam: Yes! Now we know where the Core is! And with the combined strength of my Cyborcs, the Sinestro Corps, and the Red Lantern Corps, taking a piece of the core will just be like taking candy from a baby. C. Lee! Launch Project A.C.I.S!

C. Lee: Yes, sir.

C. Lee walks out of the room while Siam laughs, maniacally, foreshadowing something big to come...


	5. Chapter 4: The Lanterns

Siam's army, along with Red Lantern Corps members, Sinestro Corps members, Orange Lantern Corps members, and some Black Lanterns are gathered in one of Siam's docking bays.

Siam: Greetings lanterns of all! As you all know Sinestro of the Yellow Lantern Corps and Atrocitus of the Red Lantern Corps has been captured by Hal Jordan and Liam Whittaker. But I have a plan to rescue them!

Siam points to two cyborcs with one wearing a space suit and the other holding the oxygen orb.

Siam: What we have here is the way to get cyborcs into space! The Oxygen Orb has rumored to have an infinite amount of oxygen. So what tanks the Orb fills in will have infinite oxygen. So cyborcs will be able to breath in space. But one flaw. Expose the Infina-Gen to normal air...

The cyborc 2 fills the tank of Cyborc 1 and opens it. A small explosion is caused.

Siam: And you'll technically die. So, get the jest? Get the Ultra Lantern Core Fragment, and your Corps can have small pieces of the universe.

Crowd: YEAH!

Siam: Are you ready!?

Crowd: YEAH!

Siam: Then C. Lee!

C. Lee is next to a control panel, head still floating.

C. Lee: Yes?

Siam: Operation L.C.G is a go!

C. Lee keeps trying to push big red button on but fails. Siam walks over there, annoyed.

Siam: Heh, heh, heh. (Grumbling) That wasn't supposed to happen. But I don't have the time at the moment to...

Siam keeps grumbling as he pushes the button. An army of Cyborcs nearby by a large spaceship are above several tubes, for the oxygen packs. The Orb is placed and the oxygen goes into the cyborcs' packs. A light goes green and the spaceship door opens and the cyborcs go inside. The door closes and the ship takes of, leaving a hole in the roof. All lanterns fly and fly outside to outer space.

Siam: Fly! Fly my soldiers! As nothing will get in our way!

* * *

Liam touches the core, feeling power surges every touch.

Liam: So, how do I exactly get this thing to open up?

Hal: Grasp it with both hands.

Liam: No way man! Who knows what that thing will do to me! I could get blisters of get caught on fire!

Hal: Only when you fully interact with the Ultra Lantern Core will you get all the lantern powers.

Liam: You sure? I can't like take a liquid sip of it, heck a needle will work!

Hal: No! Only this can work.

Liam: Okay! I'll do it. But I won't like it.

Liam fully grasps the core. Nothing happens when a bunch of lights red, green, indigo, pink, orange, red, yellow, white, black, platinum, silver, gold, bronze, and gray, flash in the orb, scaring Liam. The lights start going into Liam's arms and then to Liam's body. There is a blinding flash and Liam falls onto the ground still glowing. Liam screams as he releases the same blinding light. Hal runs to Liam.

Hal: Liam! Are you okay?

Liam gets up and has glowing red eyes.

Lam (Angrily): What do you think!? I just got blown up by a bunch of lights!

Hal: Um...Liam?

Liam: WHAT!?

Hal: Your eyes...

Liam's eyes glow yellow now.

Liam (Scared): What? What's wrong with my eyes?

Hal: Let's say you have literal mood eyes now.

Liam: WHAT!?

Hal: Yeah.

Liam's eyes glow red again.

Liam (Angrily): ERRRGG! IF YOU DON"T FIX THIS I'M GONNA...

Liam's whole body glows red and constructs a hammer and smashes the ground with it.

Liam: Huh?

Liam's eyes glow green.

Liam: What did that core thing do to me?

Hal: Not only did the Ultra Lantern Core give you mood eyes, like I said, it also gave you all lantern powers.

Liam's eyes now glow indigo.

Liam: Oh. And the Platinum, silver, gold, bronze, and gray colors. I've never seen those emotional spectrums before.

Hal: That's because the Platinum, Gold, Silver, Bronze, and Gray Lantern Corps' were basically extinct. Gold is the emotion for leadership, silver is the emotion for bravery, gray for sadness, bronze for competitiveness, and Platinum for... Sacrifice.

Liam: Leadership, Bravery, Competitiveness, and Sacrifice aren't emotions.

A blast is near Liam's leg. Liam and Hal look up to see cyborcs, red, yellow, and orange lanterns flying towards them. Liam is scared as tons, hundreds of Blue, Green, Pink, and Indigo Lanterns are flying towards the enemy lanterns and tons of lantern blasts go off in the area by the core.

Liam: AH! What do we do now?

A bit of the core opens up and reveals a fragment.

Hal: Does that answer your question!?

Liam picks up the fragment and Hal grabs Liam and constructs the same ship as before and flies off.

Liam: What about the core?

Several orcs and lantern enemies fly toward the core and are stopped by some kind of shield around the core, leaving Liam gawked.

Hal: Once the Ultra Lantern Core Fragment is taken, a powerful shield goes around the core for the next 100 years until another piece can be taken again.

Liam: Ha, ha! What morons!

A blast destroys the cage Sinestro and Atrocitus were in and the come out and halt the ship.

Liam: D'oh! I forgot all about those two.

Hal targets the planet while Atrocitus beats up the ship.

Hal: Sorry about this. The ninja will explain when you're there.

Liam: WHAT!?

Hal presses a button and Liam is launched into space hurdling towards Earth. Atrocitus stops to see this.

Atrocitus: You may have escaped me, Liam Whittaker, but nothing can prepare you for when Siam comes for you.


	6. Chapter 5: The Temple

On the Ninjago Dark Island, the elemental ninja, Gumball, and Darwin are surrounding a giant hologram with two figures, one man, one woman, projected.  
Cole: Heads of Poog...  
Man: Team C. Has Liam showed up on the Dark Island yet? He has the Ultra Lantern Core fragment.  
Zane: My falcon has detected a human figure entering the atmosphere, maybe it's Liam.  
Woman: We hope so, that boy is our only hope.  
Man: If he gets the elemental orb, Siam will be unstoppable.  
Lloyd: Don't worry. With us by Liam's side, we won't let that happen...

Meanwhile in space, Liam is turning into a meteorite, literally, firing up.  
Liam: AAAAHHHH! Why didn't Hal just crash where he wanted to? In that case I wouldn't be unguarded!  
A yellow box construct forms around Liam.  
Liam: What the...  
Liam reenters the atmosphere over the Dark Island.  
Liam: AAAAHHHHHH!  
Liam tries to kick the box open, ultimately failing. He then sits on the floor, hurled up.  
Liam: Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die.  
Liam hits the roof, getting knocked unconscious.

Meanwhile in Siam's hologram room, Siam is purely angry, trashing stuff, C. Lee is just standing there, still a flying head.  
Siam: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!  
C. Lee: Sir, sir, sir, calm down. Sure Whittaker got the Ultra Lantern Core fragment, it doesn't mean he can destroy it and stop our plan once and for all.  
Siam: That's exactly what it means!  
Atrocitus shows up on the hologram.  
Atrocitus: Lord Siam.  
Siam runs over to the hologram projector.  
Siam: YES! Atrocitus! What have you learned?  
Atrocitus: Liam got the Ultra Lantern Core.  
Siam: We already knew that through our cyborc solders.  
Atrocitus: Yes, but Green Lantern Hal Jordan has launched Whittaker to Earth.  
Sinestro walks into the hologram.  
Sinestro: We presume Whittaker is heading toward the Dark Island of Ninjago.  
Siam: AAARRRGGGH! Wait... The Dark Island? Our next stop.  
C. Lee: Wait, I thought there were only 3 relics needed. The sword, the Ultra Lantern core fragment, and the-  
Siam: The element stone is used for a defense mechanism. He told me.  
C. Lee: Should I tell the array to launch?  
Siam: No. Not yet. First I should prepare you.  
Siam presses a button revealing a robot suit to C. Lee.  
Siam: Presenting... The Mark 2! Got what was left of the scraps of the Mark 1 and turned it into this.  
C. Lee: Cool.  
C. Lee tries on the suit.  
Siam: How does it feel?  
C. Lee: Nice. More snug.  
Siam: Well come on now! We got an island to assault!

* * *

Liam wakes up on the Dark Island of Ninjago, still in the green box.  
Liam: Erg. There's got to be some way out of this box.  
Liam takes off a shoe and tries to beat up the box, but doesn't even make a dent.  
Liam: Argh! How am I gonna get out of this box?  
A cyborc jumps onto the box, scaring Liam.  
Cyborc: RAAAAAAAHHH!  
Liam: Agh! No! Stay away!  
Liam puts his hand out and a brick comes out and depletes the cyborc. The box deteriorates. The cyborc gets up and the box forms again.  
Liam: Hmm...  
Liam realizes what he had to do. He deteriorates the box again. He and the cyborc are standing around. Liam forms a yellow brick wall and pushes it towards the cyborc and the cyborc gets knocked down. The cyborc gets up and blasts a heat beam but Liam blocks the blast with a yellow brick wall and pushes it to the cyborc getting knocked down again. Liam grabs a brick and throws it at the cyborc, which falls down. Liam picks up another brick and starts hitting the fallen cyborc several times.  
Liam: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!

* * *

Meanwhile, the ninja, Gumball, and Darwin wait for Liam's arrival.  
Gumball: How much longer? This is sooooo boring.  
Zane: My falcon detected Liam entering the atmosphere at 31.7 miles per hour.  
Darwin: WHAT!?  
Zane: Don't worry! He was surrounded in a fear color box construct.  
Cole: Let's just hope he's okay.  
Liam (Distance): DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!  
A bunch of birds fly out of the direction the screams are coming from.  
Jay: I think he's just fine.  
Lloyd: Maybe more. Let's go!  
The group runs towards the screams.

* * *

Liam is still beating up the cyborc with the brick, enraged with eyes of red.  
Liam: DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!  
The group find Liam on the beach, relentlessly beating up the cyborc.  
Gumball: (Gasp) Liam, no!  
Gumball and Darwin run to Liam, trying to hold him back.  
Gumball: Liam, get back!  
Liam: No! No! Let me go!  
Kai: Liam, stop!  
Liam stops.  
Liam: Oh. Y-yeah. Sure.  
Liam walks away. Gumball walks towards the cyborc and kneels down to it.  
Gumball: Is he... (Pokes cyborc's foot) ...Dead?  
Gumball looks at Liam, who is standing near Jay.  
Liam: He's an undead elf, Gumball. I'm sure he's fine. (Whispers to Jay) There are no cops on this island. We take this to our graves.  
Jay winks back to Liam. Liam walks to Lloyd.  
Liam: So... (Rubs hands together) Why are we here?  
Lloyd: Siam's next part of his plan is to get an elemental orb from the Temple of Light.  
Liam: The Temple of Light? And you're in your ZX suits so...  
Lloyd: Yep. We're going to get our elemental powers.  
Liam: Hmm. Wait. Doesn't that affect the timeline though? I mean, don't you get your Kimono suits because of the Overlord?  
Jay: The Who?  
Liam: The Over- You know what? Forget it, it's not important. Let's just say you'll need some saving-the-world-overtime. You have that at Poog, right?  
Zane: Because of Poog Code #25, if we save the world, we have $25 raises.  
Liam: (Pauses) That could be close enough.  
Jay: Um... Guys?  
Liam: I mean I would prefer $50 raises, I mean, like 50 more dollars a week or so. Wait, when do you get paid?  
Jay: Guys...?  
Zane: We get paid every week.  
Gumball: (Scoffs) Yeah, like every other job on this planet. I mean, c'mon, can't we get paid like, every Wednesday?  
Jay: Guys...?  
Lloyd: It's not our fault we paid like regular human beings!  
Darwin: It is you're fault for giving the "greatest job in the galaxy" a normal US minimum wage rate and paying time.  
Lloyd: It was either that or gold! And it's not easy to find gold in the ground! It takes gold to dig gold, or something!  
Jay: GUYS!  
Liam, Gumball, Darwin, and Lloyd: WHAT!?  
Jay points to the sky. The group looks and see dozens of ships and cyborcs flying Iron-Man-Style.  
Liam: What!? They can fly like Iron Man!?  
Cole: C'mon! They're here for an Elemental Orb!  
The group runs into the forest, trying to reach the Temple of Light.  
Liam: Hey, um, how are we supposed to get there before they do?  
Jay: Ahem.  
Liam looks over to see Lloyd and Jay flying.  
Liam: Wha...I... How?  
Jay: You can fly too. Just concentrate.  
Liam closes his eyes and concentrates real hard. Liam opens them to see he's flying.  
Liam: Ha, ha! I'm- I'm flying!  
Lloyd: Cool, huh?  
Liam: Yeah. Cool.  
The group advances on.

* * *

Meanwhile, on one of the biggest ships, Siam and C. Lee are standing there.  
Siam: This is genius! We'll reach the Elemental Orb soon enough.  
C. Lee: (Mumbles to himself) This plan has 17.4% chance of seceding...  
Siam: Onwards Cyborcs! That Orb will be ours!

* * *

The group find themselves at the Temple of Light in 20 minutes. Inside the group surround the bell and circle.  
Liam: Well, we have you 5 elements and more. What do we do? (Points to Cole, Kai, Zane, and Jay) You four go stand onto the main 4 circles and Lloyd get below the bell?  
Lloyd: Well, yeah. But first...  
Lloyd dusts off a couple more circles in the other corners, revealing a leafy cat symbol, a watery fish on a moon symbol, and a silver wolf symbol.  
Lloyd: Liam, Gumball, Darwin. Step on these here.  
Liam: What? Why?  
Lloyd: We'll need you to heighten your elemental abilities.  
Liam: But you told me I had elemental abilities not Gumball and Darwin.  
Gumball: Yeah, about that... We have something to tell you... ...We also have elemental abilities. Me and Darwin. I have the element of Jungle and Darwin has the element of the... Moon?  
Liam: Moon?  
Gumball: It's the closest thing to Water.  
Liam: Yeah, I was about to say, wasn't the Master of Water N-  
Gumball steps on Liam's foot.  
Gumball (Whispers): Too soon.  
Liam: Anyway, let's do this!

* * *

10 minutes later, Siam's forces reach the Temple of Light. On one of the big ships  
Siam (Megaphone): Alright, cyborcs! This is it! We need to get this elemental orb, which is in this Temple! But remember, this place is guarded by the Elemental Ninja and Whittaker. I'm not gonna lie, most of the battalions aren't gonna make it back to the base. Lookin' at you, 13! Alright, LET'S DO THIS!  
The ships fly over the Temple, ready to take an Elemental Orb.

* * *

Meanwhile inside, the ninja, Gumball, Darwin, and Liam are done with the ceremony and the ninja are in their kimono suits while Gumball, Darwin, and Liam are in their ZX suits.  
Liam: Alright! Where's the elemental orb? Sounds like they're here.  
Lloyd points to the bell. Liam looks to see colors forming inside the bell forming into a ball of light.  
Liam (Whispering): Maybe they won't know it's there. Orcs are usually stupid.  
Jay: Yeah, but what about us?  
Liam: Hmm...  
Liam looks around to see the roof.  
Liam: Ha! I got an idea!  
Kai: If it involves not beating them up, I'm out.  
Liam: C'mon, can you guys at least go with one of my plans?  
The whole temple shakes from and explosion. The group quickly shake their heads yes in desperation and fear.

* * *

Cyborcs are running into the Temple, in front are Siam and C. Lee.  
Siam: Search this room, men! That orb has to be in here!  
Meanwhile, the Poog group are clinging to the ceiling, fearing for their lives. Gumball starts to sweat a little, with the whole group tensed. over it. Gumball's sweat drop drops, and lands on Siam's head! Siam feels his head, feeling that drop. The whole Poog group is terrified.  
Siam: Let's search for that orb, and possibly destroy that little Poog group maybe too, at once. I should have known that a 1,000 year old temple's ceiling would leak.  
The group quietly sigh with relief.  
C. Lee: Wait, sir. It wasn't raining when we went inside here.  
Siam: You're right!  
On the ceiling, Liam grabs his head in pain.  
Liam (Quietly): Ahh!  
Meanwhile on the floor, Siam also grabs his head.  
C. Lee: Sir! What's wrong?  
On the ceiling...  
Liam (Whispering): Sorry, Gumball, it's just... I...  
Floor...  
Siam: I just have...  
Ceiling...  
Liam: Felt a...  
Floor...  
Siam: Disturbance...  
Siam and Liam: In the Force.  
Siam looks up to the ceiling while Liam looks down to the floor. Both see each other. Both ambush one another. The rest of the Poog group drop down from the ceiling. Siam and Liam untangle with one another.  
Siam: So, Whittaker, I see you can fight some now.  
Liam: Well, I just discovered a new power or two.  
Siam: Well, they won't help you! cyborcs, ATTACK!  
Liam: Guys, Attack Strategy #17N!  
The group attacks the cyborcs, with Cole, Jay, and Gumball attacking one half of the battalions, Kai, Zane, and Darwin attacking the other half, and Liam and Lloyd going for Siam and Cyborg Liam.  
Siam: This is never gonna work Whittaker, just show me the orb.  
Liam: Yeah, yeah, right after SILVER KICK!  
Liam turns silver and kicks Siam across the room. Siam gets up from the kick.  
Siam: Heh. So, you have your element unlocked. I don't have my element mastered at Level 5 yet, but C. Lee has. C. Lee!  
C. Lee glows a blue aura and Lloyd's katanas fly out of his armor and into C. Lee's hands.  
Liam: Is that-  
Siam: Yes, Whittaker. Magnetism. Now watch it destroy you!  
C. Lee runs towards the two but Liam gives a silver blast, knocking C. Lee to his back. A cyborc with two swords run towards Liam behind him, but Liam knocks it out. Liam looks behind him, confused and startled.  
Liam: Wha- How did I-  
Lloyd: No time! Let's fight!  
Lloyd gives Liam one sword, and himself the other and prepare to face Siam and C. Lee. Lloyd facing C. Lee and Liam facing, well, Siam. Lloyd and C. Lee clash in almost ten seconds, but Liam and Siam are a little hesitant, mainly Liam.  
Siam: How do we always end up in these funny pairings, Whittaker?  
Liam: Destiny, I think.  
Siam: Riddle me this, Whittaker, is this destiny?  
Siam draws out his katanas and dash at Whittaker. Liam however, trips Siam.  
Liam: Yep. I think so.  
Siam gets up, angry too.  
Siam: Surely you can't best me in this competition.  
Liam: This isn't a competition! This is real!  
Liam blasts another silver blast, knocking Siam to the ground again. Siam gets up again.  
Liam: Um, don't you guys think now would be a good time to get out of here?  
Jay: Yep.  
Jay presses a button on his wrist watch.  
Jay: Now we gotta stall these things!  
Liam: I think I know how! Everyone get together!  
The group joins together. Liam then holds up his hands with fire in one hand and ice in the other.  
Liam: Please work, please work, please work.  
Liam puts his hands together with fire and ice in hand, creating large clouds of steam, covering the heroes. After the steam settles, the bad guys find to see the heroes have vanished.  
Siam: What the... SON OF A GUN! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!

* * *

The heroes get away from the temple and is picked up by a Poog gunship.  
Kai: Where's the elemental orb?  
Liam pulls out the orb from his jacket.  
Cole puts his hand on Liam's shoulder.  
Cole: I think you're gonna be a good Poog agent, Liam.  
Liam smiles as the gunship flies to the U.S.


	7. Chapter 6: The Frost

The team of Liam, Gumball, Darwin, and the 5 ninja are flying in a P.o.g. gunship towards America, and protection from Siam's forces.

Liam: So, when we get back, what do we do with the orb?

Lloyd: Well, the safest thing to do is keep it in containment until we can figure out how to destroy it safely.

Liam: Hmm, okay.

Silence for 5 minutes until Liam says something.

Liam: So... How did you guys become P.o.g. agents?

Gumball: We weren't P.o.g. Agents, then we were.

Darwin: Gumball!

Gumball: Kidding! Kidding! Well, you know on the cartoon episodes when we kinda get into bad situations?

Liam: Wait, those events happened to you guys? I thought those were only for cartoon purposes.

Gumball: You say cartoons, P.o.g. says "footage".

Liam: Well, yeah I know then, because I've watched all the episodes. Mainly because I'm a huge fan of your guys' show, like I said in Illinois.

Gumball: Well, thank you by the way, one time, we really had done it. Like, the family pretty much ticked off THE WHOLE TOWN. We were cornered in **our own home**. We thought it was the end of the Wattersons.

Liam: Wait! I know this! It was in an episode. I think it was called "The Finale".

Gumball: They called it that on the tapes. Anyway, we thought we we gonna get it. But right after I said the magic device line, a siren spooked everyone. And before we knew, Three men with shock rifles cleared a line. Then they and five more guards formed one of those types of lines you'd see at royal places in London and stuff. Then a man in a suit like those FBI agents wear walked towards us. They asked if we were the Wattersons. We were terrified, but we nodded. The man then explained to us and everyone that he was sent by "the government" the bills would be paid, the living problems would be contained, and the charges against us would be dropped. That meant all our problems were over. He then told everyone that whoever wasn't the Wattersons get out.

Liam: What happened? Did they?

Gumball: They did, but they weren't too happy. When all the civilians cleared out and it was just us and the agents, he explained that he was from P.o.g. and explained what that was. He then said that the world could always use heroes like me and Darwin. He then asked me and Darwin to join P.o.g. We were speechless. He then gave us a card with a phone number on it and said "to think about it". After a few months of debating, we accepted the offer.

Liam: Did you find out who the guy who gave you the card?

Gumball: Yeah... I-it was-

All of a sudden though, metal doors cover the original gunship's doors.

Liam: Hey, gunship pilot dude! What's wrong?

Pilot: We're not along in these skys, everyone! Get ready!

Everyone looks at a monitor in the back. The rear camera. And on the camera was something of a sail barge from Star Wars only... Without the sails? Everyone (including myself) were confused, until four cyborcs flew out of the ship and towards the heroes.

Liam: Cyborcs!

We see the outside of the shuttle and focus on the barge. We see the ship's roof and three cyborcs are seen. One normal cyborc trooper, one cyboctiporc, and one with a giant pack thing on it's back and a giant gun thing. The cyborc with the gun fires and ice comes out of it onto the shuttle. The shuttle door was frozen and the cyboctiporc flies over to the Poog shuttle and starts breaking the ice. We see inside the ship again.

Liam: I think they're trying to get inside!

Gumball: What do we do?

Liam (To Pilot): Pilot, open the shuttle door!

P.o.g. Pilot: But I'm suposed to get you guys-

Liam: JUST DO IT, DUDE!

The pilot opens the doors. Cole uses his super strength to break the ice frozen over the doors. The cyborc weilding the freeze gun fires at the team but Kai uses his fire Elemental Blade to combat the ice blast. the rest of the ninja help by blasting their power bolts at the other 2 cyborcs. But the cyboctiporc seems overpowered for the ninja and picks Jay and Zane up with its extending limbs.

Gumball: HEY!

The cyboctiporc looks over to Gumball and Darwin getting up on top of the gunship.

Gumball: Leave them alone!

Liam: Gumball! You don't have powers!

Gumball: That's what P.o.g. taught me.

Gumball releases two pairs of claws, glowing green.

Gumball: That I do!

Gumball lunges towards the cyboctiporc, screetching like the cat he's supposed to be. His claws land in the cyboctiporc, which causes it to screetch, and drop the two ninja as well.

Gumball: Take that, you... Thing... Against hummanity? I-I don't know. (To Liam) Liam, now!

Liam: What am I meant to do?

Gumball: Blast It!

Liam: Okay!

Liam shoots some lecticity at the cyboctiporc, causing it to fall into the ocean. Gumball luckily gets off before the cyborc fell.

Liam: if you had those claws, why didn't you use them before?

Gumball: Because it's tapping into the Jungle element.

Liam: Oh, okay.

Kai (Off-screen): If you guys would like to stop having an exposition moment...

We cut to Kai, still dueling the Freezer Cyborc.

Kai: I could use some help here!

Liam and Gumball: Oh. Right.

They run over to the two when Liam tries to grab the cyborc with the freeze gun, but the cyborc was prepared for that as Liam's arm instantly froze on contact. He was stuck.

Cyborc: (Laughs) You can't beat me! You just got your elemental powers. You'll never stand a chance against me!

Liam: ... (Looks at the other ninja) ...That's what P.o.g. taught me...

Liam's hand (the one that's frozen) glows orange, and the ice over it starts to crack.

Liam: That... I... DO!

Liam breaks the ice while his arm is glowing and on fire. The cyborc looks distraught.

Cyborc: Uh oh...

Liam: FIRE!

With the might of Kai's fire fist. Liam punches the cyborc, causing it to explode into a flaming mess, plummiting to the ocean below. The remaining two cyborcs are lurking under the gunship and look down at the two fallen cyborcs.

Cyborc Trooper 1: Half our troopers have fallen!

Cyborc Trooper 2: No matter. We have planted the tracker. The Masters will be pleased.

The two cyborcs fly off the gunship and to their ship. It's now when the heroes spot the remaining cyborcs flying away.

Kai: There are the other two!

Kai holds up his elemental blade to aim at the cyborcs but Liam stops him.

Liam: Hang on, they're running. They seem to get the hint. (Holds up a beeping batarang) But just in case... Zane?

Zane takes the batarang and throws it at a cyborc, and hits one.

Jay: What was that? A-

Liam: Tracker Batarang. So we know where they're going.

Zane: Nice thinking.

The cyborcs appear in some sort of a room, weakened and damaged, with a caped figure in the darkened end of one, near the cockpit enterance.

Figure: Step on it pilot. We've succeded.

Cyborc 1: Master, we have planted the tracker on the P.o.g. gunship.

Cyborc 2: The ship will lead us right to the relics.

Figure: Good. They won't know what's coming.

They hear beeping in the room.

Figure: Wait... WHAT!?

The group then notice a beeping batarang on one cyborc's ankle.

Figure: A batarang!? The Bat!

Cyborc 2: D-don't worry, master! They just threw this on me. Once we've taken care of this, their surrveilence won't get far.

The figure walks towards the cyborc with the tracker, revealing it to be Siam, and puts one hand on it's shoulder, and holding something in the other.

Siam: Good... Good... But now... Neither will you.

Siam turns on what's now his lightsaber and stabs the cyborc with the tracker on it through the chest, killing it. Siam turns off the lightsaber and drops the now dead cyborc.

Siam: We can recycle your cybernetic parts, anyway. Just need to patch up... (Points at it's chest) ...That.

Cyborc: What happens now?

Siam: Now we need to make a reroute. (Looks at the cyborc corpse) We need to drop of some useless trash.

Siam starts to evily chuckle, as his next plan is forming in his brain now...


End file.
